More Than Just Icing
by Figs
Summary: Retelling in Wonka's POV: I sent out five golden tickets, in hopes of finding an heir. I did, the minute he stepped through my gate, but when he decided to stay with the family, I almost felt my heart break. No matter, no one says no to me for long. NOTE
1. Charles Bucket

**Title: **_More Than Just Icing_

**Rating: **_PG-13 _

**Warnings: **_F__or rude words, Willy's twisted way of thinking, and frowned-upon thoughts._

**Author: **_Figs (co-written with Ahh-Chew)_

**Credits: **_DBSK "Tri-Angle", Within Temptation "Stand My Ground", Linkin Park "Breaking the Habit", Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005 Version)._

**Summary: **_I sent out five golden tickets, in hopes of finding an heir that would care for my factory, the Oompa-Loompas, and continue my life's work. I found him, the minute he stepped through my door, but when he decided to stay with the family, I almost thought my heart had broken. I wanted him, and no one could say no to me forever._

--

--

Today was the day. The chocolate factory had started up with a vigor, pouring out more chocolate today than it had before. The tickets had to be well-hidden, they had to be immersed in tons of other bars, he wasn't going to let anyone have it easy. There would be greedy fingers eagerly breaking through each and every one of the wrappers like they were nothing, and simply throw away his candy in the same manner. No, his child had to be worth it, lucky enough to find a ticket, but humble enough to know how important it was.

It also helped that he was somewhat of a celebrity around the world.

Five golden tickets, all placed upon innocent bars of chocolate and shipped out. He watched as they zoomed along the belt toward their respective boxes. Now it was nothing but a waiting game, and he was betting against himself. Surely, one in those five would be perfect for his factory. The world might not understand it, but in good time they would see to his plan, a child he could model and teach, a child he could relate to, a child that was nothing and everything like him.

God, it was just going to be one of those days, wasn't it?

--

Willy sighed as he signed the last of the shipment papers for the day. Doris had been relentless at chasing him down to finish what was beyond her authority and he (not for the first time) contemplated in promoting her to a higher position, if only to get himself out of the paperwork responsibility. It had only been two days now, _two days_ and still no word from the outside world of his tickets. The media was buzzing, practically falling over itself to scrape up whatever information it could glean out of his letter. They would never know what he had in store for his child, his _heir. _

Willy grunted softly at the painful twist in his heart. He placed the pen down on the stack of papers he finished and picked up his hat from the corner of the desk and popped it on his head without a thought. His gloves and cane were soon in his hands and his boots clicked rhythmically as he exited his office and trekked down the hall, all the while his mind whirling at the image it had envisioned of his child. Undoubtedly, they would be short, a tiny little thing. Maybe scrawny, lanky, or they could be slender but by no means wider than two or three Oompa-Loompas, that was just unacceptable.

He hoped they had colored eyes, blue or green, to counter his kaleidescope irises of violets, blues, and all different hues. He hardly noticed the Oompa-Loompa that scurried in front of him to open the elevator glass door before he slammed into it. Absentmindedly, he pressed the button that would lead him to his bedroom, the day was hardly old, but he was tired. Thinking and worrying over the golden tickets had his mind too distracted to work and make proper candy. The elevator rumbled and shot off to the left before dropping and speeding to the right.

Willy watched as his factory flashed before him, his Oompa-Loompas were hard at work, stirring the chocolate, working in the rooms created for specific ingredients, or generally wandering about in their hurry to preen the factory to a shining glory. His lips quirked into a vague, lopsided smile. The Oompa-Loompas had been thrilled at the idea of visitors, an new and fresh audience to perform too, and especially so when one of them would soon be a new addition to the family.

His smile dropped.

_Family. _Willy snorted and tapped his cane anxiously against the glass floor of his elevator. _Family indeed. _He shuffled only slightly when the elevator jerked to a stop in a hallway. Red carpet stretched out down the hall, a sharp contrast to the cream colored walls and added spice to the few paints he had collected over the years and his explorations. He walked past the first few doors until he arrived at a dark wood door that opened to his room, but just as his hand reached for the knob, there was a shout and an Oompa-Loompa came scuttling down the hall.

Willy frowned, _has it begun? _He bowed at the waist slightly and nodded to the panting Oompa-Loompa. The poor Oompa-Loompa was one of the few who was still having trouble with the English language and so he settled on gesturing wildly, trying to get his message across: _they found it. _Willy couldn't dive into his room fast enough. He hurried to the rarely used television set and clicked to the channel Reginald (but most knew him as Reggie) indicated.

Wonka had to wince. This boy was certainly _not _his heir. The porker was more than _three _Oompa-Loompas big! He turned to Reggie and was glad to see the disgusted twist of features on the little creature's face.

_Four more to go._

--

Willy was never one to go back on his word, that much he had promised he would never do. It was the end of the month and four tickets had been found, each and every one of the children who did (even though they had received it through means he had disagreed with) were one disappointment after another. None of them were what he wanted, none of them held the imaginative mind he could work with, all of them were pieces of him, his greed, his genius, his hunger – but none of them were _him, whole._

He almost felt like crying. The first of February was fast approaching, in fact it was the night before, and his heart gave into that funny little twist of pain it developed. The fifth and final ticket wasn't found, the media hadn't mentioned it and he nearly cursed in frustration, _bloody ticket is in my adoptive town and it hasn't even been found!_ Here he had hoped to find a child from _this _particular town, but Fate just loved the idea of tormenting him as it had done through most of his life. The Oompa-Loompas had tried their best to sing upbeat tunes and funny songs to get him to cheer up, but it was all in vain. He wouldn't find one, his perfect child (or near perfect, since no one could really be like _him_) was out there and he didn't find the ticket.

Willy snapped his cane at a candy apple that hung close by him. The innocent piece fell to the ground and rolled, stopping only when it crashed into an unsuspecting Oompa-Loompa, knocking him over. Willy jerked nervously and scuttled forward, reaching out a hand to his little worker. "I'm so sorry," he said, helping the little man to his feet, "I'm just really, really bummed out right now." Thomas, this Oompa-Loompa smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

"Willy," Wonka winced at Doris' sharp tone, but turned and greeted her with a weak smile. The little female returned the feature, "it's been found."

His eyes widened and he hurried over to Doris, taking the clipboard from her. "Who was it? Who found it, huh?"

She laughed at his fast-paced words. "A little boy that lives at the end of town. Charles Bucket. He found it just in time. The chip in the ticket blared so suddenly I almost fell out of my chair."

Wonka wasn't listening. _Charles Bucket. Charlie. _He smiled and glanced down at the clipboard as he wandered away, his shoulders lax and his pace easy, _wonderful. That sounds like a name I could learn to love. _

_--_

He felt as nervous today as he did when he placed those darned tickets on the chocolate bars. His heart was fluttering madly in his chest, his hand was gripping the globe of his cane anxiously and his other hand had to resist crumbling the cue cards between his fingers. The puppets were ready, the audio was set to play on time, the Oompa-Loompas were dressed in their best and their songs were ready for each and every one of the children he knew wouldn't win, no matter how hard they tried. Sans the one, _Charles Bucket _whom the media didn't know about until this morning, the one boy that held all of Wonka's hopes and future plans.

Wonka sighed to steady his nerves and watched as the gates opened from the screen. He leaned forward, close to the microphone. "Please, enter."

They hurried in, one after the other, it almost looked like they were ready to push their companions out of the way just to be the first one's in, it had him rolling his eyes in annoyance. _Not five minutes and already I dislike them all. _Of course, that wasn't to say he didn't dislike them the moment he saw their interviews on TV, but that was neither here nor there at this point. An Oompa-Loompa tapped his knee and Wonka turned his eyes down to his worker, nodding for the other to continue.

Oscar pointed to the screen, grinning, "Doris said it was that boy. That's Charles."

Willy's eyes were glued to the screen. _Oh, my._ His eyes focused on the thin and pale face of the last ticket holder. Wonka nearly shouted for joy, _he's almost like I hoped he would be. So scrawny, though. _Wonka frowned, he would have to remedy that as soon as possible, poor thing looked starved half to death and didn't even look heavy enough to withstand the icy wind that blew outside. Wonka had to get them inside quickly, "Come forward."

They rushed now and he almost laughed. _So eager to come, too bad they have no idea the little Bucket boy has already won. _"Close the gates."

He fingered the microphone has he waved Oscar away to ready their greeting. _This is going to be interesting._

_--_

_--_

**Notes: **_So, first short chapter of the remake. I promise the second chapter and those following won't be as short. Give it a read, and if you like it enough, let me know. If ya hate it, well, be nice and let me down easy, yeah? I hope most of you like my portrayal of Willy and his silliness. He really is a genius, just... unconventional._

_Please review._


	2. Chocolate Coated Gloop

**Title: **_More Than Just Icing_

**Rating: **_PG-13 _

**Warnings: **_F__or rude words, Willy's twisted way of thinking, and frowned-upon thoughts._

**Author: **_Figs (co-written with Ahh-Chew)_

**Credits: **_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005 Version)._

**Summary:**_ I sent out five golden tickets, in hopes of finding an heir that would care for my factory, the Oompa-Loompas, and continue my life's work. I found him, the minute he stepped through my door, but when he decided to stay with the family, I almost thought my heart had broken. I wanted him, and no one could say no to me forever._

_--_

**Chapter 2: **_Chocolate-coated Gloop. Ew._

_--_

His clapping seemed to have startled his guests, their eyes were wide with surprise as they turned to look his way. His nervousness gave way to his giddy excitement, aside from the burning of the puppets (which was planned, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered with the health center for them), his Oompa-Loompas had outdone themselves fantastically. Now came one of the hurtles, to get past the greetings. He stood before them, eyes scanning over their p – guardians' faces with a hint of disgust. Except for his Charlie, most of them were replicas of their parents, but given that Charlie had come with his elder, that was beyond the point.

"Who are you?" Wonka's eyes focused down at the little blond of the group and before he could answer, Charlie's elder spoke up. "He's Willy Wonka."

Charlie's blue eyes focused on him in amazement, and Wonka held his breath as the boy spoke, "Really?" _Oh, goodness. _The boy was so soft spoken, his voice wasn't cracked with puberty and it didn't hurt his ears. Though his excitement at finding this out nearly crippled him from his task at hand. He couldn't think of what to say, he froze and his mouth opened and shut noiselessly, he couldn't bring words from his lips. So he settled on the first thing that entered his mind, Doris' greeting to him every morning with her stack of papers.

"Good morning, starshine. The earth says hello!" To his disappointment, that particular greeting didn't go over so well. They glanced at each other, unsure of how to accept his greeting. He frowned and reached into his coat, all the while trying to keep his frustration under control, _I'm such a dork. Why didn't I remember these darned cue cards? The Oompa-Loompas spent so much time making them for me and here I am forgetting them. _

"Dear guests, greetings." He started and smiled at them, "Welcome to the factory, I shake you warmly by the hand." He reached out, but then hesitated. _What? I'm not shaking all of their hands, that's unsanitary and these gloves are brand new! _He pulled his hand back and returned his focus to the cue cards he held. "My name is Willy Wonka." He laughed softly and glanced at them again.

The brunette of the group, Veruca, pointed out uselessly. "Then shouldn't you be up there?" _Eck, her voice is so weird. _The smile dropped from his face and he had to work to keep his tone professional. Or at least, as professional as he could be with witless children.

"I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, little girl?" Putting her name to his lips made anything too personal, and he wanted to keep as much distance between them and him as possible. It was Charlie he was after, anyway, and that moment was a ways off. Best to keep a front until the end of the ride became clear. These other children wouldn't stand a chance, or survive in his factory.

"Mr. Wonka, I don't know if you'll remember me," Wonka turned his eyes to Charlie's elder and placed away his cue cards, "but I used to work here in the factory."

Wonka paused, trying to remember, to put a name to the face. _Bucket, Bucket... he looks familiar, but then again. _"Were you one of those despicable spies who every day tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic, copycat, candy-making cads?"

The older man hesitated, unsure probably at the hostile nature of the words. "No, sir."

Wonka smiled, _I didn't think so. My heir can't be this boy and have a dishonest gene in his body. _"Then wonderful, welcome back. Let's get a move on, kids." He hardly waited for them and turned with a swift click of his boot toward the entrance of his factory. He moved through the puppets with ease, not worried about the still flaming pieces near him, he knew what he was doing.

"Don' you vant to know our names?" Wonka sighed mentally, already having made that decision in his mind to not address any of them by name. He continued along through the rubble and kept his cane clicking by his side as he led them through. The light disappeared behind them as the doors inched shut.

"Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quickly. Far too much to see." Wonka wondered briefly if they could hear his annoyance in his tone. _I forgot the darned cue cards. _He was going to have that held over his head for months to come, he knew his little Oompa-Loompas wouldn't let him live it down, not with their mischievous nature placed into the works. In any case, he pushed that to the back of his mind for later and flipped back the curtain that separated the outside world from the inside of his.

His lips twitched into a momentary smile. His favorite thing about the factory (aside from its grandness, its unrivaled beauty, its candy meadow...) was its optical illusions. The hall was long, yes, and perhaps daunting to those who didn't know any better, but it was safe and its size allowed his guests to warm up quickly. _Warm up quickly!_ Wonka couldn't believe how much he was forgetting today, he played it off nicely by just shrugging out of his coat and tossing it to one side, "Just drop our coats anywhere."

"Mr. Wonka? Sure is toasty in here."

Willy turned his eyes away from Charlie to the senior Teavee. "What? Oh yeah, I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold."

"Who are the workers?" Charlie's curiosity asked. Wonka turned back around smiled at his little boy.

"All in good time. Now," Wonka clicked his cane in front of him and stepped forward with an easy pace. Children's legs were not meant for long strides, it was sad to think that his Oompa-Loompas had an easier time keeping up with him than what the children could manage. Then again, they did have a habit of scurrying and running everywhere. Wonka froze suddenly as a pair of thin arms wrapped around his arm and middle, hugging him to the little form of the blond.

She pulled away and brightly stated: "Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde."

Wonka pulled a weirded out face, his features contorting to display his unease with the contact. "Oh. I don't care." He really hoped his plan for her taught her how disgusting her chewing habit was, really, he couldn't stand to look at her because of it. _And chewing with her mouth open, of all things! Doesn't her mother teach her anything?_ Honestly, and treating him as if he was oblivious to who they were, he knew – he wasn't one to just allow strangers into his factory without first learning of them, sans the help of the interviews.

"Well," she continued, not getting his hint, "you should care because I'm the girl that's gonna win the special prize at the end."

Wonka avoided looking at her, her chewing was so loud. "Well, you do seem confident," _as if that matters, Charlie has already won,_ "and confidence is key."

"I'm Veruca Salt, it's very nice to meet you, sir." The brunette curtsied in front of him and Wonka had to step back, his face pulled up into a silent and disgusted snarl. _What is wrong with these children? One would think they would take the hint and not bother me with names._ He decided to reply, if only to expel some of his frustration on her, but his voice was still calm and his tone cleverly innocent of his annoyance.

"I always thought a verruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot." Which, in reality, it was, and the poor girl was only lucky to be at the age she was now and avoid being teased for it. Later in years, when her father was away (or dead), nothing was going to save her from the torment of adulthood for having being named after a wart, even if it was only a one letter difference. He laughed abruptly at the thought, and stepped forward to lead them again.

Only to be stopped. Again. He frowned down at the boy, the first ticket finder. "I'm Augustus Gloop. I luff your chocolate."

Wonka scanned the boy with his eyes. _Goodness, he's bigger in person. _He smiled vaguely, "I can see that. So do I. I never expected to have so much in common." He nearly pushed through the two who blocked his way, but stopped at the insistence of his mind. While three of the five had introduced themselves to him (however unwanted it was), his Charlie wasn't going to, the boy was probably too shy and he couldn't focus on the boy, that would display favoritism and might bring him harm if the other children realized it. He would have to addressed the other boy as well.

He allowed a sly smile to grace his lips. "You." He focused on the little Teavee, "You're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system."

Wonka pulled his features into an honest smile as he cooed at his little boy. "And you. Well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?" Charlie only stared at him, and Wonka felt sorry for not having received a better response from his child. He turned to the others, his smile now forced. "And the rest of you must be their –"

_Uh-oh. _

His mouth struggled to form the word, but for the life of him, it wouldn't escape past his vocal cords. After a few seconds, the senior Salt helped: "Parents?"

"Yeah," Wonka gasped, taking the lifeline, "moms and dads." His mind halted abruptly at the word _dads _and his eyes dropped to the floor, staring into nothing. "Dad? ... Papa?" _No, no, no – not now! _Wonka was quick to force his mind off _those _tracks and settled back into reality. He swallowed, his throat suddenly locked tight, "Okay, then. Let's move along." He turned swiftly and schooled his mask back into place. _That was dangerous. Now is not the time to revert into my flashbacks. Bob would have a fit if I went into an episode now, of all times._ He brought his mind around to focus on his following horde and nearly snarled when the Gloop boy taunted his Charlie.

_He'll have what's coming to him soon enough. _Wonka calmed at the thought, the Gloop was the first to go. A good batch of candy couldn't have any lumps, clots or glops of too much of something, that was just nasty. Best to get rid of it first and foremost, with a quick and elegant swipe of the spoon. Or in this case... _All in good time. _

_--_

The meadow was one of his favorite places in the factory. He loved the smell of the chocolate river, the candy grass and the sugary confection that grew from the trees. He hoped they wouldn't ruin his garden too much, it would be such a bother to try and preen it back to its former beauty. After warning them to stay calm, to keep their nerves in check, he took a moment more to enjoy the beauty of his Eden, _I can't believe I'm going to let them run amok in here. _Still, his Oompa-Loompas were ready, and the buzz of excitement was electrifying.

"It's beautiful." Charlie muttered in awe. The sound of his boy's voice pulled Wonka out of his thoughts and brought his attention back to the present.

"What?" Wonka replied, momentarily lost. "Oh, yeah, it's very beautiful." _Good, he loves it, _but now he had to hurry, his little workers were waiting for their debut and he wasn't going to keep them waiting for long now. He stepped lightly down the hill, watching his footing since the grass had been cleaned and coated to perfection. Wonka led them down the hill and close to the chocolate river before officially starting his tour.

"Every drop of the river is hot, melted chocolate of the finest quality." _Clean, smooth, and light._ He continued up and over the solid fudge bridge to stand before his beloved waterfall. He paused and waited until he had their attention, "The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy." He couldn't see his boy, little Charlie was probably at the back of the group. Wonka made a mental note to repeat the information to him later.

"By the way," he might as well add the information, no harm would come of it, "no other factory _in the world _mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear children." He allowed his lips to curl into a winning smile, "And you can take that to the bank." He continued down the bridge and stood off to the side, _where is that boy?_ His eyes fell onto Charlie and he waved the rest of them past, his gloves making an odd squeak as his hands moved. _Eh, I'm going to have to powder them again. _His eyes caught sight of his machinery and he quickly called their attention to it.

"People," They turned obediently and glanced in the direction of his contraption, "Those pipes suck up the chocolate," he waved vaguely, "and carry it away... all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah." He smiled and nodded, not liking the disbelieving look on young Teavee's face. _No imagination whatsoever, poor thing. _Not that he really felt anything more than pity for the boy. _Ack, why did I say pipes? It's only one, after we modified it. _He stepped forward slightly and paused, bring their attention back onto him, but his eyes were focused on the little Bucket.

"Do you like my meadow?" He asked and swung his cane to indicate the grass, "Try some of my grass. Please have a blade, please do." He turned his eyes to the floor, slightly worried, but he forced that away. _It's all for a good cause. It can all be sanitized later,_ he promised himself. "It's so delectable and so darn good-looking."

"You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked, a different and innocent disbelief on his face than that of young Teavee.

Wonka softened his tone and stepped forward to address his child, "Of course you can. Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable," _but best not to encourage them, _"but that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is, in fact, frowned upon in most societies. Enjoy." He waved them off, into their own trouble, but his eyes never left Charlie as he wondered what the curious little boy would go for first in his meadow. The others dashed away, eager to get their hands on candy no one else had ever seen or tasted before. _How greedy._

Wonka's eyes turned to gaze at Mr. Salt, lips tucked back into an unhappy grin. _This man looks so out of place in my meadow, like a disease. His daughter in her curls and blue eyes is a better fit than he is._ His smile was sincere as the man turned away to follow his wandering daughter. Wonka wandered at a leisure pace, watching his guests as they explored his garden. _Teavee is so violent, he would destroy my machines before they could leave the invention room. Salt is too delicate, too greedy, she would create something and then never produce it for the outside world. Beauregarde is too competitive, she would fight me half the time we worked._

_And Gloop,_ Wonka winced as he watched the boy stumble gracelessly through the garden, stuffing his face endlessly, _Gloop would eat any and all the ingredients before they even made it to the mixing bowl!_ Veruca's sudden call to her father pulled Wonka out of his critiquing and he followed the others toward the little girl. He nearly smiled, the Oompa-Loompas were ready, they had already started to appear. Gloop would be making his mistake soon enough, and his porker nature would no longer be a concern to Wonka.

"There's two of them." Mrs. Beauregarde stated, standing behind Wonka as Mr. Teavee came up along his other side.

"There's more than two." The man replied, stating the obvious. His Oompa-Loompas were now showing up in clusters, working hard and (to no one else's knowledge but Wonka's) showing off what they could do.

"Where do they come from?" Mrs. Gloop asked, not having placed down her scrap of food. _She almost as bad as her son._

Charlie stepped up beside Mr. Salt, eyes focused on the Oompa-Loompas, "Who are they?" Wonka grinned on the inside, _that's a good boy. That was the right question to ask._

"Are they real people?" The little Teavee asked, looking up at him with a disinterested expression. Wonka hardly spared the boy a glance.

"Of course they're real people. They're Oompa-Loompas."

Mr. Salt seemed to be straining to understand. "Oompa-Loompas?" Veruca turned her eyes to him, waiting for an answer. Wonka was quick to reply, but nearly sighed in annoyance. _Don't these people know anything? Must I waste half my tour to explain all this to them? _His mind flashed an image of Charlie though he avoided turning his gaze to the boy. _Well, better start teaching him something. Poor thing can hardly expect a proper education if even the adults don't know._

"Imported," Wonka supplied, "direct from Loompaland."

"There's no such place." Mr. Teavee interjected. Wonka closed his eyes briefly, holding his tongue and making a fast count to five.

"What?" He asked, and when the elder Teavee tried to explain himself, Wonka was quick to override him. "Well, then you'll know all about it, and know what a terrible country it is." Wonka did his best to keep his mouth shut and not snap. _Honestly, this man knows nothing of the outside world. How can you expect to teach something when you haven't even experienced it for yourself?_ Wonka took a breath and proceeded to explain the origin of the Oompa-Loompas and their reason for being in his factory. All in all, a very interesting story, but ruined by the time and place of the occasion, it was better told by a fire with hot chocolate milk and cookies. _Charlie will just have to settle for a repeated experience._

"Augustus, my child, that is not a good thing you do!" Wonka turned his eyes away from his Oompa-Loompas to the distraction caused by the young Gloop. He kept his lips from twisting into a snarl at the sight of the young boy dipping his hands into the chocolate, but he stepped forward anyway, eager to make him stop. _Though I know he won't._

"Hey, little boy," Wonka called, "my chocolate must be untouched by human hands." It didn't matter, because only seconds after the words left Wonka's mouth, the boy slipped and fell over the edge into the river. Wonka closed his eyes, annoyed terribly and disgusted. _Thank heavens we aren't using this batch for more than just testing. I'll have to have the Oompa-Loompas send it through the sanitation tanks again._ He turned back to the scene at hand, the little boy's mother was already at his side, panicking.

_Least of what he deserve for what he's done. What a waste._ There was a whirring sound from overhead and Wonka turned his eyes upward. _The pipe._ He very nearly smiled, _show time._ The Oompa-Loompas were quick to start their show, and after introducing them by way of explanation to their odd behavior, Wonka stood back and enjoyed their little set up. They had practiced for it, so eager to have it done right that they couldn't leave it up to improvisation like they usually did. It was actually the first time he was going to see it to, and needless to say, he was impressed.

_They must be having so much fun._ Wonka smiled as he watched them finish their performance, happy at least that someone was having a jolly time at someone else's expense. Wonka clapped his hands happily, pleased by his workers' job well done. Their message was clear and funny, Wonka couldn't have loved it more and now he couldn't wait to see what else they had made up for the other three contestants.

"I do say, that all seemed rather rehearsed." Mr. Salt added after the noise had died down. Wonka nearly snapped at him, but the young Teavee was quick to add his two cents.

"Like they knew it was gonna happen." The little Teavee added.

Wonka disregarded the statement, even knowing it was true. "Oh, poppycock." And proceeded to walk away. Mrs. Gloop was soon on his heels, turning his attention toward her in her panic to find out what happened to her son.

"Where is my son?" She asked frantically, "Where does that pipe go to?"

"That pipe," He replied cheerfully, "it just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious strawberry-flavored, chocolate-coated fudge." But his words only seemed to throw the woman into a bigger state of unthinking panic as she replied her thoughts of her son being eaten. Wonka wanted to pull a face, but merely replied, "No, I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Augustus-flavored, chocolate-coated Gloop? Ew." The woman's face dropped and Wonka hurried to be rid of her and placed her into the careful hands of Alex, one of his quick Oompa-Loompas.

"Mr. Wonka?" Wonka was quick to turn away from the glaring woman to his little boy. "Why would Augustus' name already be in the Oompa-Loompa song, unless –?"

"Improvisation is a parlor trick." Wonka replied with little thought. Normally the Oompa-Loompas did improvise what they sang, but the children didn't need to know that most of this tour was planned from even before they entered through his factory's gates. "Anyone can do it." He added. _This little boy, _Wonka turned to the girl next to him, eager to distract them, _is a bit more observant than I thought. Very brave of him to speak out first. I'll have to be more careful._

--

--

**Notes: **_See, told you it would be longer than the first. I think some of you have already noticed that a lot of little parts were cut out. Well, one, I'm cutting through the scenes that either explain themselves or scenes that have dialogue that doesn't fit with my focus on Charlie or Wonka. Sorry if any of you feel cheated. Also, my updates aren't usually this close together, but usually I feel that you can only get a feel to a story in the second chapter. Hence, this._

_Please review._


	3. Chewing Gum is Really Gross

**Title: **_More Than Just Icing_

**Rating: **_PG-13 _

**Warnings: **_F__or rude words, Willy's twisted way of thinking, and frowned-upon thoughts._

**Author: **_Figs (co-written with Ahh-Chew)_

**Credits: **_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005 Version)._

**Summary: **_I sent out five golden tickets, in hopes of finding an heir that would care for my factory, the Oompa-Loompas, and continue my life's work. I found him, the minute he stepped through my door, but when he decided to stay with the family, I almost thought my heart had broken. I wanted him, and no one could say no to me forever._

_--_

**Chapter 3: **_Chewing Gum is Really Gross._

_--_

The boat was approaching, the bright pink sugar glass seahorse shone beautifully against the backdrop of the meadow and the darkness of the chocolate river. Another one of his favorite pieces, modeled after a toy he had received from his mother before her end, _but now is not the time to think on that._ His mind quickly pushed that away as the boat came to a stop near the side of the bank, waiting for them patiently. He smiled slightly as the Oompa-Loompas giggled and chuckled amongst themselves.

"What's so funny?" The little blond asked through her chewing.

Wonka leaned forward to address her. "I think it's from all those doggone cocoa beans." In fact, that was a lie. He knew why they were all laughing, they knew how pleased he was, and happy that they had gotten rid of one of the contestants without a hitch in their planning. Again, not something the children needed to know, "Hey, by the way, did you guys know that the chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins?" He smiled and leaned back, patting his back for having a fact to teach them, "Gives one the feeling of being in love."

"You don't say." Mrs. Beauregarde replied, her eyes glued to him. Wonka swallowed nervously under the woman's scrutiny.

"All aboard." He ordered, turning his eyes away. _Note to self, avoid the Beauregarde woman as much as possible. _They boarded the boat in a gingerly fashion, probably frightened by the unsteady nature of the boat, but as long as the Oompa-Loompas didn't make any sudden and unexpected jerks with their ores (which they were known to do when Wonka alone tried to enter or exit the darned thing), they were safe. He waited until they were seated, and was silently pleased to see his boy and the elder take the back seat. He wobbled a bit and stepped to the back to take a seat beside Charlie.

"Onward." He ordered. The boat jerked momentarily and moved away from the shore. Wonka glanced down at Charlie occasionally, assessing the boy's reactions to the experiences., and then quickly averted his eyes to his other guests when the boy would glance his way. _Like a game of cat and mouse! How adorable. _Wonka resisted the urge to wince and inspect the boy further, _he doesn't look starved half to death, he _is _starved. That will just not do! _Wonka pulled the ladle from the side railing of the boat and dipped it into the river, filling it up with the warm chocolate liquid.

"Here," he passed it to Charlie, "try some of this, it'll do you good. You looked starved to death."

"It's great." The little boy replied after taking his sip and passing it to his elder. Wonka's ego swelled just a little bit more.

"That's because it's mixed by the waterfall." He figured now would be the best time to repeat himself, just to make sure Charlie knew what the rest of them had the chance to hear. "The waterfall is most important," he said, directing it to the crowd, "mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy." And just before he was able to mention the rarity of his waterfall, the young Salt interrupted him.

"You already said that." She answered, she didn't pull a face, nor did she sneer, but Wonka wasn't going to take her reprimand lightly. No one had done it years, and certainly a little girl wasn't going to do it without some retaliation on his part. He folded his finger back into his hand, his face straight and tight and he was very much aware of Charlie watching his every move. He couldn't very well lose his temper now with his child watching at full attention. He had to think of something quick, something to focus his frustration on and use that to distract himself.

"You're all quite short, aren't you?" He snipped.

"Well, yeah. We're children." The little blond snapped. He smirked.

"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you." He caroled. He made sure to never direct his eyes to Charlie, his boy wasn't part of the problem nor had he earned any of Wonka's sarcasm.

Mike Teavee, the sneaky devil, jumped into the fray. "You were _once_."

Wonka could feel his temper flare under his cool demeanor. "Was _not._ Know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head." And just to drive the point home, he touched the tips of his fingers to the smooth brim of his top hat. He smiled devilishly, "Look at your short, little arms. You could never reach."

"Do you even remember what it was like being a kid?" Charlie chirped from beside him. Wonka smiled.

"Oh, boy, do I." And just like that, his mind was shot back to his childhood, to a time he hardly visited or even thought about in his previous years. His father's face flashed before his eyes (otherwise, why would they call it a _flashback_?) and the memory of that fateful Halloween night all those years ago. Wonka felt trapped in his memories, _how can he do this to me? How can he make me face things that not even Bob can touch? What is this boy doing to me?_

" – _Wonka, _Mr. Wonka!" He snapped back from his memories with an abrupt jolt shooting up his spine. _Who – Charlie? _His eyes refocused upon the world around him, the little boy's voice a sudden slap into reality. He glanced briefly at the child beside him, momentarily disoriented.

"We're headed for a tunnel," Charlie warned.

Wonka blinked and gaped for a second or so. "Oh, yeah. Uh, full speed ahead." The Oompa-Loompa drumming at the front of the boat (Tim, if Wonka remembered correctly, or more accurately, _coherently_) proceeded to speed up with his drumming and the other Oompa-Loompas dutifully rowed faster and turned skillfully to enter the darken tunnel with ease. As the dark shadow of the cave's mouth washed over them, the little Beauregarde (through her _disgusting_ chewing) spoke up.

"How can they see where they're going?" She asked, staring at the Oompa-Loompas.

"They can't," Wonka answered softly, "there's no knowing where they're going. Switch on the lights!"

And without warning, (Wonka couldn't get enough of all the illusionary tricks his workers had used when they remodeled the factory) the boat took a sharp nose dive and shot down the fast-flowing chocolate river. The sweet smelling air rushed passed them as they split through it; Wonka frowned disapprovingly when he noticed the other children glancing at each other in worry and gripping their seats and rails closest to them in sheer fright. _But not Charlie, _Wonka dared a smile as his boy watched on in amazement and seemingly unaware of whatever danger that could befall him, _not that I would let anything harm him. _The end of the steep dive was jarring, but nonetheless fun for Wonka. The children's grips on their seats loosened as the neon blue light of his underground rooms glowed and filled their visions.

"People, keep an eye out." He warned, "We're passing some very important rooms here." The Oompa-Loompas obediently slowed their pace to allow the guests time to read off the names of the rooms that shone brightly from the right side. Wonka sighed, he would have loved to have shown these rooms off, but as it was, time was short and he was eager to get these children out of his hair and his new heir within his reach. _No time, simply not enough. Not that they deserve to see most of this factory. They wouldn't appreciated it._

"What do you use hair cream for?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked and turned to gaze at him.

_Well, duh._ He answered her silly question, "To lock in moisture." He giggled lightly. She turned away, properly brushed off for her foolishness. _Honestly, do these people know nothing? _He watched as the other rooms passed, their doors firmly locked and firmly hiding away their treasures from overeager and curious eyes. Though he doubted any of these children would steal or take anything from his factory to his rivals, he wanted to chance very little of it.

"Whipped cream." Charlie suddenly stated. Wonka turned his head and glanced at the room that had caught the little boy's attention. He smiled brightly.

"Precisely," He praised with a laugh. _Goodness, he's very good at his observations. None of the others would have caught that particular play on scenery. _

"That doesn't make sense." The little Salt added from the front. Wonka resisted the strong urge to sneer, _just as I suspected, no imagination whatsoever. How very sad._ Wonka's multicolored gaze drew away from his boy and the room to the little girl up in front, he addressed her promptly and factually.

"For your information, little girl," he said primly, "whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that." He tried to keep the polite smile on his lips, but the moment the words left his mouth, the corners of his lips dropped into a slight frown. _How does the world function with such unimaginative beings running it?_ He didn't have time to ponder his self-imposed question as the seahorse sugar boat drifted out of the narrow river and into the underground canyon and maze of chocolate currents.

The boat was slammed on the right side by the fast current of chocolate and it lurched into the air briefly before setting down again and taking off at a neck-breaking speed. The chocolate surged around them like an angry storm and drove the boat onwards through the pillars (and only due to his Oompa-Loompas incredible skill were they not crashing or meeting their untimely and ugly demise) and nearly upheaving them twice. Again they nose dived into deeper canyons under his factory, the adults by this point were mimicking their children and grasping desperately to their seats.

_But not my Charlie,_ Wonka keened mentally, _look at how much he's enjoying this!_ Indeed, to Wonka's eyes, the boy was leaning forward in his slick seat and watched with intent focus and the colorful lights and scenery flashed around him. After nose diving, the boat took an unexpected turn and swirled within the current. Wonka was having too much fun to care, the Oompa-Loompas knew how much he loved the unexpected and it seemed that his Charlie was enjoying it just as much as he was, which only doubled the elation Wonka was feeling.

It spun once more to right itself and launched down the correct path toward the prepared rooms. It surged down another dive and came to a peaceful float within a pool of calm-moving chocolate. His main rooms of work and invention. The Oompa-Loompas steered the boat toward the Inventing Room and Wonka nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement, "Stop the boat! I wanna show you guys somethin'."

--

Seems like he wasn't the only one excited to be in this particular room. After warning them to not _touch anything_, he shooed them off into their own mischief. _And for one little girl, her lesson well deserved. _Wonka followed behind and around them at his leisure, making sure that they did well to keep their hands to themselves. His poor Oompa-Loompas were nearly run over in the little Beauregarde's eagerness to get to his Gobstoppers. She turned and called him over, _might as well indulge her curiosity, goodness be that her mother hasn't pruned that out yet._

"These are Everlasting Gobstoppers." He told his little crowd. "They're for children who are given very little allowance money." He smiled, the main idea behind this candy came from a few years ago in his travels, when he found himself without money on hand and out in the middle of a town where none of the locals knew a word of any of the languages he had learned. Not only did that experience bring about his need to learn more languages but also the creation of a candy that wouldn't run out on him in his time of need.

"You can suck on it all year and it'll never get any smaller." He laughed slightly, "Innit that neat?"

"So it's like gum." The little blond added. Wonka frowned in her direction.

"No," he answered her, "gum is for chewing and if you tried chewing one of these Gobstoppers, you'd break all your little teeth off. But they sure do taste terrific." He gazed at it proudly before he turned and walked away, pocketing the candy carefully. _Wouldn't want it to land in Slugworth's hands._ His little herd of people followed him silently, he glanced out from the corner of his eye and spotted his Oompa-Loompas, once again prepared and excited to perform once more. _Just a moment more, fellas._

"And this is Hair Toffee," he said abruptly, "you suck down one of these little boogers and in exactly half an hour, a brand-new crop of hair will grown out all over the top of your little noggin'." The children gave him weird looks as he continued to explain the effects of the candy, but the one he found especially charming was his little Charlie's. Poor boy looked like he couldn't decided whether to laugh at the thought of hair going exponentially from one's body or be amusedly disgusted by the sight of it.

_What a funny little twist of the nose. I didn't know a face could do that and still look pleasant. Huh, note to self, ask him how he does that. _Unfortunately, Wonka found himself getting too carried away in his rant and unknowingly stretched out his hand to the young Teavee. Really, the children were so small, he couldn't help but treat them as Oompa-Loompas. Yet once again, the boy proved unimaginative and just glanced at the hand held out like it was a waste of material.

Wonka cleared his throat and pulled his hand back. "Unfortunately, the mixture isn't quite right yet 'cause an Oompa-Loompa tried some the other day, and, well, he –" Said Oompa-Loompa (_poor Trigger_) walked up along side them and stopped. Teavee's eyes nearly popped out from their sockets and the other children weren't too far off from the same reaction. Little Charlie had a bright smile on his face, but it was marred by the furrowing of his brows in worry. _Really, the boy is too much. Already caring for the safety and well-being of my Oompa-Loompas._

"How are you today?" Wonka asked. Trigger held up both hands and gave him a thumbs-up. Wonka forced a crooked smile, "You look great." Trigger lowered his hands and continued on his way, the herd of guests quickly parted to allow the Oompa-Loompa his space. The were mindful not to step on his long dragging hair as they followed him toward the gum machine. Wonka smiled mischievously to himself, _time now to show that Beauregarde girl what's what. _

Giddy with anticipation, Wonka hurried over to the levers. "Watch this," he ordered, and promptly pulled down a lever. The alarms on the machine blared and steam shot from the vents as the whole thing shuttered and roared to life. Wonka laughed and with a childish sort of glee, ran to the other side of the machine just as the section that produced the slip of gum was jutting out. The crowd followed and waited, watching as inch by inch and small part by small part poked out and toward them. Finally, the single strip of gum was pushed out and it was quickly snatched up by the young Beauregarde. _Bingo._

"You mean that's it?" The little Teavee snapped.

Wonka sighed mentally. "Do you even know what _it _is?"

"It's gum." Beauregarde answered.

"Yeah. It's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe." He breathed a faint laugh. "Know why? Know _why_? Because this gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself." He laughed a little clearer now. _Heavens, what's wrong with me today? These little monsters are making me so nervous I can't go a minute with speech without laughing. _His guests glanced at the strip of gum with disbelief, and the senior Salt turned back to him, with the same uncomprehending face as before.

"Why would anyone want that?" Wonka wanted to punch the man, he really did. _If you connected the reason I made the Gobstopper with the idea behind this stick of gum, you would know that I just don't make candy for those who can afford it, my good man. _But Wonka held his tongue and instead, (for lack of anything else to say or think of saying) he reached for the cue cards tucked safely in the inner pocket of his coat. He nearly repeated himself with the greeting card and quickly removed that one to view the second one.

"It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is all you will ever –" _Oops, end of the card, _he flipped to the next one and forced himself not to stutter, "need at breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He patted himself on the back for remembering the cue cards this time around, _won't Doris be proud! _"This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie."_ One of Doris' favorite meals, since she hardly has a moment's time to sit and have a proper meal. If only I could get the mixture right._

"It sounds great." Charlie's elder said. Wonka smiled at the man and nodded in thanks.

"It sounds weird." The little Salt added. Wonka frowned, _well, you sound weird, _but before he could say anything, the inevitable had started.

"It sounds like my kind of gum." The little blond proceeded to remove her gum from her mouth and stuck it to the back of her neck. Wonka winced a little, but continued on with his show, his Oompa-Loompas were more than ready for this little girl's performance.

"I'd rather you didn't. There are still one or two things that are –"

"I'm the world-record holder in chewing gum, I'm not afraid of anything." And without further adieu, the girl pushed the strip of gum into her mouth. Wonka pulled a face, _just because you chew gum better or longer than anyone else, does not particularly mean that you know what that sort of gum will do, you foolish girl. _Still, he brought a polite smile to his face and watched her chew to her demise.

"How is it, honey?" Her mother asked. The little blond's face was contorted into an expression of astonishment and disbelief as she answered.

"It's amazing!" Little Beauregarde turned her gaze back to him and continued on to describe her three-course meal. The Oompa-Loompas were already warming up their voices, from what Wonka could hear over his shoulder and through the hissing of his machines. With each second that past, Wonka gave her chance after chance to save herself, but the girl unknowingly refused and continued to chew to her heart's content. _Then there is little hope for her now, she'll just have to learn the hard way._

"What's happening to her nose?" The little brunette suddenly asked. All eyes turned to the blond and with matching wide eyes and furrowed brows, watched as Violet Beauregarde's nose turned a deep blue. Wonka expertly pulled on a worried expression, but honestly knew it was too late to do anything more than stand back and allow Fate to have her merry way.

"It's turning blue." Senior Salt said, his wrinkled face pulled weirdly in his utter confusion. The older Beauregarde turned her daughter toward her.

"Your whole nose has gone purple." She stated. Wonka almost allowed a slip of a smile to color his lips as he watched his little boy lean in for a closer look. _How wonderful! So curious, that will serve him very well._

"What do you mean?" Beauregarde lifted her slender hand up to her nose, feeling for any distortion, but even from his place away from the group, Wonka could clearly see the blue spread over her nose and onto her forehead and cheeks like an ugly blush. Her mother exclaimed in worry and turned her accusing eyes to him.

"What's happening?" She nearly shrieked.

"Well, I told you I hadn't quite got it... right, because it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert." Wonka answered, watching in morbid fascination as the blue spread over the girl's pale face. _Still a bad reaction, just like the other Oompa-Loompas. Goodness, what could be going so wrong?_ "It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry." Without a thought, Wonka ducked under and beside his machine. The others of the group turned to the young Beauregarde, but soon found themselves backing away with the same eagerness that Wonka displayed.

The Oompa-Loompas stood nearby and watched as the young Beauregarde blew up like the fruit of the pie. _Disgusting, but that's what she gets. _Wonka moved from around his machine to be next to the crowd and appeared next to the blond's mother, startling her. "I've tried it on, like, twenty Oompa-Loompas, and each one ended up as a blueberry," he smiled vaguely, "it's just _weird._"

"But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter, how is she supposed to compete?" Her mother replied. Before Wonka could reply (_seems this little girl is a bit faster than me when it comes to words_), the young Salt piped up with a bright expression.

"You could put her in a county fair." Of course, that didn't go over too well. Before Beauregarde could strangle the little girl, his Oompa-Loompas marched in, ready and styling. The rest of his inventing room matched their music wonderfully (_cheeky little devils_) and the Oompa-Loompas danced in perfect rhythm to the noise produced. Wonka nearly laughed aloud as they jumped and performed their aerial stunts on the bloated Beauregarde. Wonka allowed himself to jig to their beat, playfully swing his hands in the air as they finished. _Bravo!_ Wonka was scared stiff as the older Beauregarde stormed up beside him with a glare that could have been from Satan himself.

He turned to the nearest Oompa-Loompa and stuttered out his orders. "I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde into the boat and take her along to the Juicing Room at once, 'kay?"

"The Juicing Room?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked with worry. "What are they gonna do to her there?"

Wonka smiled happily, "They're gonna squeeze her, like a little _pimple._" He stuttered a laugh at Mrs. Beauregarde's disgusted look. "Gotta squeeze all of that juice outta her immediately." Mrs. Beauregarde, perhaps in a rare moment of true motherly concern, pushed past Wonka and hurried toward her daughter. Wonka watched and nearly smiled gleefully, _two down and two more to go. Hardly anything stands between Charlie and me. _Wonka turned and led them away toward the hall.

"Let's boogie."

--

--

**Note: **_Well, that was... interesting. Haha, I had fun with this one, especially since it seemed like Willy couldn't keep himself from laughing at _everything_. It's hard to contain that childish nature of his. Hope you guys enjoy this. 100 hits, wow, I was surprised. I'm glad some of you actually take the time to get through it all. Kudos to you._

_Please review._

**A/N:** _Alright - it's been a long ass time since I've posted for this story. It's not abandoned! I've (shamefully) lost my DvD of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _and am doing my best to find someone to loan it to me (unfortunately, no one in my circle of friends is weird like me, enough to have it). I need the script and am trying hard not to resort to illegal ways, haha._

_Please be patient just a bit more, I miss this story as much as you all. Thank you for reviewing and checking up, the Hits have just been jumping ridiculously so._

_Cheers, Figs._


End file.
